User blog:DerpyandDawn/User Horror Story Chapter 2
Beginning the school year with 21 students, 17 now remain. They must cope with their differences and find a way out. But how easy will that be? The highschool of death and despair hasn't ended yet, and the chances of it ending soon are very slim. Students *Tyler DEAD *Bulba *Ariel *Derpy *Noah *Solar *Milk *VUF *Spirit DEAD *Aqua *Chwiis *Maria *Blake *Wendy *RJ *Cabbage *Kai *Heo *Fiz *Epic DEAD *Welly *Ryan DEAD *'Dionne' DEAD '''Day 2 * Bulba and Ariel's Dorm *Bulba: *sighs* *Ariel: *shivering* I-I... I-I can't t-take this... *Bulba: It's okay Ariel... we'll get out sometime. *Ariel: No we won't! It's already been a day and 4 students are DEAD! *Bulba: We'll get out soon Ariel. Promise me you'll not do anything crazy. *Ariel: Okay... okay... I promise... *Bulba: Thanks... * Solar and Fiz' Dorm *Solar: *smoking weed* Baby that was so much fun. *Fiz: okyaye * Kitchen *(The students have gathered for breakfast) *Welly: *eating bagels* It like VAGINA. *Milk: Um woah, where's like... Epic. Spirit, and Tyler? *Derpy: They died. They were murdered... duh. *Blake: Derpy and Noah were attacked. *Kai: By who?! *Blake: We don't know. *Kai: *sighs* *Wendy: There's no point in even looking... *Milk: Woah what's wrong with gaybo over here? *Heo: He's depressed Mirnish died. *chuckles* *Ariel: That's not funny! *Fiz: is kinda off *Maria: XD Bye Lindsay *Chwiis: Yo I kind of don't really care! *Aqua: This is really depressing. What are my 3 followers gonna do without my prescence?!!!??? *RJ: We should form a plan to get out. *Blake: Um no?! *RJ: Y not. *Blake: The mastermind is AMONG us. If they knew, they'd sabotage? *Derpy: That's true. *VUF: Y'all I don't mean to be a fool, but this shit is really gettin' on my nerves. It's OBVIOUS we need to find out who killed them with evidence, kill them, then boom, we can find out and escape. *Cabbage: Uh... if I may speak... what if we kill the wrong person...? *VUF: Kill all the suspicious hoes. *Aqua: That's like, the worst idea I've heard in my LIFE. *Blake: Why cause you killed them. *Aqua: Smh. I bet YOUR the killer if your accusing me so fast... you want me to die don't you? *Noah: Your phone pieces were at the crime scene of Ryan! *Aqua: Why would I smash my phone if that's what I wanted?! *Noah: It was the murder weapon! *Solar: Who the fuck kills someone with a phone? *Milk: Let's kill Aqua. He's the guilty one it's really obvious and I need to go actually IDK... live my life? Y'all may not have one but I DO so. *Heo: Yeah kill him! *Aqua: WTF you hoes! YOU PROBABLY STAN STEVE MOSES! *Noah: bitch i do *Aqua: EW nasty ass *Noah: KILL HIM! >:( *Derpy: Don't be IDIOTS. We shouldn't kill anyone until we catch them in the act. He could have been framed. *Aqua: Yeah. Don't be dumb! *RJ: I like being dumb tho. *Fiz: ^ *Wendy: Whoever killed Mirnish will PAY! *grabs a knife* And that WAS YOU AQUA. *Derpy: Stop Wendy! *Aqua: Bitch if you want to fight I WILL NOT RESIST TO FIGHT YOU. *grabs knife* Let's go BITCH. *Derpy: I SAID STOP! *slaps both of them and takes the knives* We will NOT engage in this behavior. *Aqua: Ugh, Whatever. *storms off* *Ariel: *sighs* This... is just a mess. *Welly: I agree. I say we try and get out of the depression-- we're in a gigantic school why not explore? There's a fitness room. *Kai: Awesome! *Heo: Sounds cool. But I'd prefer to rest for now. *Chwiis: Same. *Cabbage: Well uh... I heard there is a pool. *Kai: Yeah! Lets go swimming! *Derpy: Sounds like fun. *Fiz: i lvae blowning uner watr *Solar: Same babe. *licks Fiz* *Fiz: is trned own * Swimming Pool (everyone but Aqua, Heo, and Chwiis) *Welly: *playing in the water* *Noah: *gnawing on trains* *Aqua: *bloody scream* *Noah: LOL He's dead. *Wendy: *claps* *VUF: YES!!!! *Derpy: You DUMBASSES! *runs out of swimming pool towards Aqua's dorm and screams* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(Aqua is seen knocked out, blood gushing from his head) *Derpy: *grabs Aqua and rushes to the infirmary* Ugh.. *puts a bandaid on the wound* What happened to you?! *Aqua: The... the mask guy... he attacked me *coughs out blood* *Derpy: It had to have been Heo or Chwiis... *runs to Heo's dorm* *Aqua: *slowly follows* *Derpy: *opens up Heo's dorm and screeches* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(Heo is seen decapitated with his body having multiple cuts and his head hanging from the ceiling) *Derpy: What... what the fuck?! *Aqua: *surprised patrick.gif* *Derpy: He's dead... this is so disgusting... *gags* *Aqua: Which means.... Chwiis... Chwiis must have killed him and attacked me too! *Derpy: Let's go... *Aqua: *falls to the ground, knocked out* *Derpy: Huh? *about to turn around before he is hit, he also blacks out* * Swimming Pool *Bulba: Uhh... guys? What happened to Derpy... shouldn't he be back? *Milk: It's his fault for trying to save the killer. *Ariel: He's pretty smart-- I doubt he'd die that fast. *Blake: Should we go look for him? Not that I care if he's dead. *Kai: I think we should, It's not fair for someone to die like that. *VUF: Well I ain't goin' he messy ass. *Solar & Fiz: *nods* *Bulba: Me, Ariel, Noah, and Kai can go I guess. *Welly: I'll go too. *Wendy: I'll go aslong as we don't see Dumbassqua. * Hall *Bulba: Hello?! Derpy?! *Ariel: Ugh where is he? *???: *smirks* Hello. *they can't tell who the voice is as it's a voice machine* Welcome to your death. *Bulba: *screams* *Noah: R-r-r-rraaaauuunnn! *???: *stabs Welly* *Welly: AUGH! *falls to the floor* *Kai: WELLY! :( *Ariel: RUN! *runs* *Bulba: *runs* *???: *punches Noah* *Noah: *shoves ??? and tries to rip off their mask* *???: *punches Noah* *Noah: *hits the wall* Augh! *Bulba: *sees Noah* HEY! STOP IT! *runs to attack ???* *Ariel: BULBA NO! *???: *punches Bulba* *Bulba: *tries to claw ???* *???: *stabs Bulba and runs off* *Bulba: *grabs wound and groans* *Ariel: B-B-BULBA! *tears well up* *Kai: *grabs Welly and running to the infirmary* *Ariel: *goes to Bulba's corpse and sobs* *Noah: *groans* B-bulba...? *Ariel: *is almost frozen* *Noah: Ariel... Ariel... Ariel are you okay?! *Ariel: *grabs knife* *Noah: Ariel... Ariel... no... *slowly backs away* *Ariel: *stabs* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(Ariel has stabbed herself, almost right in the heart) *Noah: Ariel... no! *grabs her and runs to the infirmary* * Infirmary *Blake: Finally you guys showed up! Aqua and Derpy almost died... not to mention Welly! *Noah: *puts Ariel on the table* She stabbed herself... *Maria: Yes *Blake: Can you stop following me? *Maria: No Ryan Thanks *Blake: *rolls eyes* Ugh... *Derpy: Ugh... *Aqua: I'm pretty sure it's the same guy who attacked Noah and Derpy yesterday. *Derpy: Probably. *coughs* *Welly: UGHHghhGAHhhhhGhhhH... *Kai: Welly?! WELLY?! *Ariel: *eyes open a tad* *Noah: Ariel... ariel what were you thinking?! *Ariel: I'm sorry. *Noah: It's fine... *Ariel: *clenches fist and grabs a knife* I'm sorry for this too. *stabs Welly in his heart* *Noah: What the fuck?! *Maria: Yes XD *Blake: WHAT THE HELL? *Kai: You... YOU BITCH! *nails Ariel in the face* *Ariel: *grins* Ahahahaha... *Derpy: *holds back Kai* STOP! Let's... let's not... *Ariel: *laughs before finally being knocked out/dead* *Noah: *gulps* *Aqua: What... what the hell... *Kai: *falls to the floor in tears* What the fuck... what the fuck,,, *Maria: XD *Kai: She... she... SHE... *Derpy: Calm down Kai... it's... it's fine. *Aqua: Ugh... we still need to go catch Chwiis before more of us die. *Kai: *grimmly* I'll go with you *Derpy: Same. *Blake: Me and the others will stay back and watch over Ariel. *Derpy: Okay sounds good. * Hall *Kai: *silent* *Derpy: So Kai... I'm sorry about what happened... or like whatever. *Kai: ... It's fine. *Aqua: I don't know what happened to Ariel... *Kai: Bulba... Bulba died. *Derpy: Wh-what? *Aqua: She must have fallen under despair... *Derpy: That means only 15 are left. *grabs knife* Everyone grab your weapon... just in case Chwiis attacks... *(They open Chwiis' dorm) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(Chwiis' body is seen cut and bruised, the blood is dry) *Aqua: He's... he's dead... *Kai: He can't be the killer... *Derpy: He HAS to be... *Kai: He can't this blood is way too dry. *Derpy: This is disgusting... I don't... I don't deserve this! *Aqua: No one does! I am pissed... this... this needs to be stopped... *Kai: We can't do anything now... 8 died. It's just a matter of time before we do too. *Derpy: *sighs* *Aqua: This... is so unfair... '''THE END Category:Blog posts